Cherry Blossom
Cherry Blossom, originally Bloom, was a fairy living at the Magical Dimension. To save her dimension from a great evil, she makes a deal with the Lord of Order: he will destroy the threat and she will be transported to a new reality permanently. Arriving to the pony world, she starts to adapt quite well, even starting a romantic relationship with Applejack's older brother, Big Mac. When a chance to return to her home appears, she choose to stay so she can be with Big Mac. They eventually marry and have a son, Jonagold Apple, and a daughter, Apple Flower. Personality First, she was an insecure girl because of her ignorance of her true origins and her powers. But, as long as she matured in power, she also matured in personality. Cherry is a kind and sweet girl. She cares for all her friends and family. She has also showed to be selfless, caring and capable leader. Bloom is tough when needed to be and always lends a helping hand to people. Skills Due to the pony world's rules about magic, Cherry doesn't have the same powers she had, but because of the Dragon Flame she has, Cherry possess healing powers. This healing powers are very unstable and, if not dealt carefully they can be undone. This powers make her work in Ponyville hospital. Relationships Family Oritel and Marion They are Cherry's biological parents. They attended Cherry's wedding with Big Mac. Daphne She is Cherry's older sister. They have a strong bond, as she asked her to be her best mare in her wedding with Big Mac. Jonagold Apple He is Cherry's son. She loves him very much, as a mother can love a son. Love Interests Sky He was Cherry's boyfriend when she was still a fairy. After she comes to the pony world and falls in love with Big Mac, she breaks up with him. Big McIntosh It's Big Mac who falls in love with her first, but, after the Autumn Equinox Ball, their love becomes mutual. After some time dating,Big Mac prepares to propose to Cherry, when she decides to return to her world. After she realizes she wants to stay with Big Mac, he proposes to her. Even with Sky causing problems after being corrupted by the Lord of Chaos, their love was strong enough and they ended up marrying and having a son, Jonagold Apple. Family Description in the Saga Bloom's New Life When a threat is upon the Magical Dimention, Bloom and her friends go to Harmonia, the Lord of Order's kingdom, in order to ask for his help. In order to help them, the Lord of Order asks to Bloom something in return: her banishment to another reality. Bloom's accepts and the Lord of Order sends her to Equestria, where she becomes an unicorn named Cherry Blossom. While spending her time in Equestria, she ends up adapting very well, even finding a good job and even falling in love with Big Mac. Although Cherry had some troubles in admitting her love for Big Mac because still being in love with Sky, she ends up accepting and admitting her love for Big Mac, mainly when he gets hurted after saving Apple Bloom from a fallen tree. However, when Cherry finds out she can return to her home dimension by using the power of the Elements of Harmony, she becomes divided between the possibility of returning to her family and her old friends and staying in Equestria and start a new life with Big Mac. With Twilight, her friends and the Lord of Order's help, she ends up choosing staying in Equestria and accepts Big Mac's marriage proposal. Apple Wedding After deciding to stay in Equestria, Cherry Blossom is very happy with her decision, as she is about to marry Big Mac. However, just when she thinks nothing could ruin her happiness, Sky arrives to Equestria, due to a deal he made with the Lord of Chaos. They meet in Ponyville and Cherry asks him how he get there, but he lies saying it was the Lord of Order, something that leaves Cherry very suspect, as she knows the Lord of Order wouldn't allow him to get in the pony world. When she goes tell Twilight and the others about Sky, she discovers they already knew because Fluttershy spotted him and they say to her they will deal with him and for her don't give. After that, she reveals to Big Mac that Sky is in town, but him doesn't show fear, as he knows Cherry loves him. Cherry e Big Mac meet with Sky in Sucarcube Corner, when Pinkie Pie is throwing a welcome party to Sky, while trying to make accept her element. Accepting the Cutie Mark Cursaders' in going in a picnic with them and Big Mac, Cherry spends the day with them. They are spotted by Sky, who is with Twilight who is trying to get rid of the darkness in his heart that feeds the Elements of Chaos. But the Lord of Chaos appears and he is able to make Sky's darkness reach its peek, what prompts him to get Cherry Blossom by force. Big Mac tries to stop him, but he can't. Fortunately, Twilight is able to stop him by erasing the element of Dark Magic inside of him. When Cherry and Big Mac's wedding day arrives, she is able to see her family and old friends who attends the wedding. Cherry marries Big Mac and then tells him she is pregnant, what makes him very happy. Twilight and Blue Sword She appears waiting for Twilight to go to Canterlot, where Twilight's wedding with Blue Sword would take place. She also meets Discord for the first time. Fluttershy and Thunder Night She makes an appearance in "Conflict of Personality", where she is getting herbs and gives some of them to Fluttershy so she can help Thunder Night with his burns. The Light Kingdom Cherry is in the welcome home party Pinkie Pie organizes to Twilight and Blue. Apple Born Here, Cherry gives birth to a earth pony colt, who has a lot of similarities with his father, but having her mother's eyes and a red streak in his mane. He is named as Jonagold Apple. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Predators of the Night", she, her husband and her son are in the train station along with the others inhabitants of Ponyville, waiting for the arrival of Twilight, Blue, Star and Spike. Her son also seems to start a friendship with Star. Chapter "The Happiest Moment of a Mare" from Fluttershy and Thunder Night Cherry meets Fluttershy at the hospital and realizes that she is pregnant. Fluttershy makes her promise that she won't tell anypony, because she wants to do it. The Taking of Tartarus (continuation) In "The Revenge of the Trix", Cherry Blossom is targeted by the Trix, her old enemies from her home world. They are able to kidnap her, but they are defeated by Twilight and the Generals of Order and then reunited with her family. She is seen in "Arbor, the King of Trees", helping the Apples in getting rid off the invader plants from Arbor. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Cherry Blossom attends Star Knight's birthday party, along with her husband and her son. Chapter "The Birth" from Fluttershy and Thunder Night Cherry Blossom assists Dr. Stable in the delivery of Fluttershy and Thunder Night's foal. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", she is watching Melody's play with her family. Finding True Love In "A Date Between Wonderbolts", Cherry Blossom attends a party organized by Pinkie Pie to celebrate the fact that Rainbow Dash became a Wonderbolt. She, along with the others, gets very excited when Rainbow Dash tells that Soarin asked her on a date. In "Applejack Falls in Love", Cherry and Big Mac are a little full hooves because their son is a little sick. During a break from the hospital, Cherry goes to Sugarcube Corner, where she gives some advice to Applejack. In "An Apple Falls for a Pie", she, Applejack and Big Mac notice Bushel's crush on Pinkie Pie and Applejack and Cherry make a bet about if Pinkie and Bushel will end together, with the latter saying Pinkie Pie and Bushel will end together. In the end, Cherry wins the bet and Applejack had to kiss Cloud Chaser in front of everypony. In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Big Mac and Jonagold. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Holiday in Ponyville", Cherry Blossom is waiting for her son with her baby daughter. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Cherry is with the other mares, talking, and gets to know that Shining and Cadance are expecting a new baby when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. She helps treating the wounded. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, she welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In “The Regent’s Decision”, Cherry becomes very worried when she finds out about Icy, Darcy and Stormy’s escape, but Big Mac is able to calm her down. In "The War Begins", Cherry is appointed to the Logistical Support and Medical Unit. In "The Medical Unit in Danger", during the night, three medical members of the Alliance are killed despite the major precautions they took to secure the location, placing everyone on high alert. Rainbow Dash visits her after Fluttershy leaves her tend to discuss the suspected killer. When, during the conversation, Rainbow proves unaware that Harry, one of Fluttershy's animal friends, is a bear, Cherry realises she is an impostor and attacks her. The disguise disappears, revealing a Petal Sprout. From the clone's comments and previous reports she's read about its abilities, Cherry is able to determine how its transformation spell works and alerts the Alliance's HQ. In "Star Enters the Battle", she and a medical griffons later perform an autopsy on the clone's body and discover its wood nature capabilities. In "The Infinite Steaming Explosion Spell", Cherry and Fluttershy are seen discussion about how they will be able to treat the wounded when it can exist infiltrators anywhere. In "A Meeting Between Old Enemies", Cherry starts to feel uncertain about her job at the Alliance. When the Trix steal the scroll with the bodies of powerful warriors, Cherry is part of the team that goes after them. After Darcy and Stormy are imprisoned and half of the team is injured, Cherry fights Icy, being able to unlock her fire power, what allows her to defeat Icy and recover the scroll. In "Reinforcements Arrive", two clones eventually bypass bodyguards assigned to Cherry, though she is saved by the arrival of Star, whose Nine-Tails Energy Mode allows him to find and eliminate all the clones. In "The Ties That Bind", notices when Fluttershy senses that something is wrong. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * Cherry Blossom (AKA Bloom), along with the rest of the Winx, Sky and her family, is a character that belongs to a known animated series, Winx Club. * Before becoming a pony, Bloom was a Sirenix fairy. * Cherry Blossom's Cutie Mark is a reference to the Dragon Flame that's inside her. * Cherry Blossom is the first and currently only secundary character to come from outside the Pony Reality. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Rainbow S.r.l Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Another World Characters Category:Apple Family Category:Royalty